


Im No Good At Lip Service  (Except When They're Yours)

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mix Up Wording, Parties, Snuggling, drunk!Patrick, oh look it'a titled after song lyrics again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is too drunk to form proper sentences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im No Good At Lip Service  (Except When They're Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a prompt, though it's not really based on it.

Patrick was a light weight, no doubt about that. It took a minimum amount of liquor to get him tipsy and not remember any event from last night. He wasn't very fond of parties, but anytime someone would invite him, most of the time, he'd accept. Next thing he'd know, someone shoved beer after beer or cup after cup of any alcohol in his empty hands. He'd know he got drunk, because of the terrible hangover the next day or the embarrassing stories his friends would tell him ("Dude, you told a straight guy he was hot and you'd fuck him" "Shit")

Most of the time, he'd watch out for his best friend. Pete would wander around and get himself lost in the crowd. Patrick would be the one responsible to find him and be Pete's ride home when he was too drunk to remember his own name. Specifically Gabe's parties were some of the most...out of control, for lack of better word.

Sure, Gabe's parties ruled, but they were incredibly wild. Seriously. Pete woke up on his lawn half-naked once, his hair dyed green. No, he didn't remember what the hell happened that night and it's better if he kept it that way. 

Tonight's party was planned by Gabe, William, and Travie, so this was going to be a wild ride. Pete drove this time, but Patrick had a feeling he was going to have to drive him home.

Which wasn't the case tonight.

Pete was incredibly worried. He'd lost Patrick at this party, thanks to Joe who'd just dragged him away. Pete didn't follow, which was pretty stupid of himself since Joe was clearly stoned.

He would try calling for him, but he doubts he'd be heard over the music. He sets himself for looking for the barely legal strawberry blonde.

It would've been much easier if people wouldn't get in his way, offering alcohol or flirting with him. Most of these people he didn't even know. Most of these people were Gabe's friends, that's for sure.

Suddenly, an arm drapes over Pete's shoulders.

"Petey!"

And only one particular person calls him that.

Pete warily wraps his arm around the latter's waist, keeping him balanced. Patrick was definitely intoxicated, barely keeping himself steady.

"Oh god, Patrick. I knew I shouldn't've let Joe take you away" Pete tells him, completely guilty.

Patrick giggles before opening his mouth to say something.

"Why?"

"Look at you, Patrick. You're drunk!"

Patrick giggles again and shakes his head.

"I'm not Pete, drunk"

Pete stares at him, slightly mortified.

"Aw man. You're way more wasted than I thought"

"What makes that say you?"

"Exactly. Come on, Trick. We're going home"

"Nooooooooo" Patrick whined.

"Yes" 

And that's how Pete's arm became Patrick's personal pillow/armrest. It wasn't too difficult to drive with one hand. Pete found it rather amusing how Patrick was snuggling to his right arm. He felt butterflies in his stomach just by glancing at his best friend.

"You're Pete, soft" Patrick mumbles, following by a hiccup.

"I'll take that as a compliment" 

"Welcome you're"

Pete let's out a quiet laugh.

"I don't home go wanna"

"You don't wanna go home?" Pete asks.

Patrick shakes his head.

"Can I house at your sleep?"

"Sure, Trickster"

"Yay!" Patrick says, overly excited.

Pete chuckles as he pulls up to his apartment.

"Come on, Trick. I'll have to call your mom and tell her you're spending the night at my place"

"M'kay" he mutters, pressing his face deeper into Pete's upper arm.

"Not to mention we need to get out if you want a proper sleep" Pete adds in amusingly.

Patrick whines in protest and mutters something Pete doesn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"Pick up me"

Pete chuckles but obliges. He carefully pulls his arm out of Patrick's grasp (after a bit of complaining) and gets out. Pete heads to the passenger side and swings the door open. Patrick holds his arms out, barely awake.

Pete hooks an arm under Patrick's knees and supports his back with his free hand, picking him up bridal style. Patrick buries his face deeper into Pete's neck, nuzzling him. Pete tries not to giggle at the feeling.

"I'm Petey, tired" 

"I know, Tricky"

Pete somehow manages to open the front door with the arm under Patrick's back. He kicks the door shut and walks to his room. Pete sets Patrick on his bed, removing his shoes and hat (again with more complaints) before covering him up.

Pete was just about to get out when Patrick calls him.

"Where ya sleeping?"

Pete stares dumbly. That question was probably the best Patrick could form correctly in that state.

"I'm taking the couch tonight" Pete answers after a while.

Patrick pouts and says "stay"

Pete thinks about it for a moment. Pete's had a bit of a crush on him, if you hadn't noticed. Patrick looked so adorable and cuddly, though, and Pete couldn't help himself. He kicked off his shoes and slid under the blankets. Patrick immediately comes closer and pressed his face to Pete's chest.

"You're warm" Patrick mutters.

Suddenly, Pete can feel hands wandering all over him and knows what Patrick's up to.

"Patrick, no"

Said latter whines again before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Pete's neck.

Pete had been wanting this for a while, but he was not going to take advantage of Patrick while he was like this.

"Patrick, stop. You probably don't even want this and will regret it in the morning"

"Pete, please. I a lot like you"

Pete shook his head and cradles his best friend's face.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay? When you're not too wasted to form proper sentences" Pete says, the last part jokingly.

Patrick pouts before giggling and nodding. Pete bites his lip before pecking Patrick's lip, receiving a smile from the younger boy.

He makes sure Patrick is passed out before muttering five simple words.

"I Patrick you too, like"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too difficult to understand. I tried to make it as easy as possible


End file.
